


Deserving (Part Three)

by ivars_heathen



Series: Deserving [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action Scene, F/M, Name Calling, Some Fluff, a little condensation, a little violence, bad guys need loving too dammit, blood mentions, look @ me go with this thirst, some self deprecating, there is a lot of smut going on in here tbh, we love zabraks here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: After an attack, reader isn't feeling too good about herself. Maul sure knows how to help a girl out.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Female Reader, Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Deserving [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Deserving (Part Three)

"Look out!"

The rogue TC-14 droid whirled its arms around, causing more than a little destruction to the building we'd found it in. Maul and I were on the hunt for a quarry, zipping from planet to planet in search of this unknown bounty when the droid shot out at us. Whoever redesigned the bot added an extra set of wielding arms, covered its usual taupe coloring to an alarming orange shade with a thick black stripe down the center of the body. It fired blasts and swung jagged and crooked knives that were once its' arms.

Master tumbled over his own feet when I pushed him out of the way, the shot meant for him burned a hole into the concrete wall behind me as I fought it back. It sliced at my upper body with vacant accuracy, it was programmed to just destroy whatever was in its way. 

I was able to hold it off for a few minutes before taking hold of the light saber that now decorated my hip and the four stars on my uniform and lit the weapon up, the looming sound and flash of red cast across my new enemy and along the shape of my hands as I held it. 

The TC-14 almost looked angry if that was possible, changing its mind from slashing to stabbing at me in quick succession, I couldn't dodge all the blows though. The droid cut up my arms, tearing at my uniform, the sleeves now open like bat wings and stained red. Master couldn't pull it off me when it pinned me to the floor, more cuts and more yelling and whirling of droid sounds pounding in my ears. With a hard stab at my shoulder I screamed and grabbed the bot around its head and finally finally pulled it apart, separating it from the neck down with sparks and short circuits that singed little spots around my face.

I finally caught my breath, clunking the disarmed metal on to the floor next to me.

"Y/N! oh Maker are you alright?" Maul made a face at himself for asking such a dumb question when he could clearly see the blood dripping down my arms, in several areas. "Stupid question."

"I'm gonna' need some help standing up, I can tell you that much." I held out my hand, suddenly very aware of just how bloodied I was, my skin felt sticky and warm under my uniforms once pressed and clean appearance, now in tatters. I felt my heart surge up into my throat seeing the carnage. "Honey...I don't feel so good."

"It's ok, sweet thing. I'm here I'm right here with you, let's just get you up."

Maul was careful and gentle, holding on to me when I slumped forward against his chest, my legs loose and tired as I tried my hardest to stand upright. 

"I don't think...I don't think I can make it back to the ship." The words slurred out of my mouth, the back of my throat seemed to close and my eyes felt so fucking heavy. So heavy.

....

The noise was at least muffled, the floor of the ship was a lot softer than I remember and I couldn't feel the familiar rumble and creaking that the craft usually made. Everything just felt off.

I woke up to a very sterile room that was definitely not the ship Maul and I traveled in. In fact it wasn't a kriffing ship at all. My arms ached and started to burn when I tried to move them, sweating when I caught sight of the bandages that wrapped around them. 

I made a sound that triggered another sound to my right; Tey. She must've been sleeping in the very uncomfortable looking chair next to the window and my bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me with a sleepy smile, moving from the chair to the empty space on my bed.

"Hey girl you're awake. Do you need anything?" Tey yawned and felt my forehead with the back of her hand.

"Water." I rasped and watched her pat my leg and move around the hospital room to get me a glass. "Where am I?"

"Med bay," Tey answered and came back to me, holding the cup out to me with both hands anchored to mine as she helped me drink. "Master Maul brought you in last night. I didn't know you put me down as your contact though, so that holo-call was quite the surprise."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? you're my best friend! I'd be here no matter what," Tey scoffed and held my hand, careful of the wrappings that looked a tinge pink around my wrist. "And so would Master Maul."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been here the whole time. He hasn't gone home, he's been sleeping out in the hall, grabbing every doctor he sees to know your status. He's been worried about you and I think he's scared to see you. He watches you when you sleep when I leave. I don't think he'd want to be anywhere else." Tey sighed with a slight smile, nodding her head towards the door. "Something happened."

I took a few more drinks before handing her the empty cup. "It's true."

"I KNEW IT!"

"Shhhh! calm down. It's only happened twice now and-"

"TWICE?!"

"Be quiet! I'm only telling you because I trust you, Tey. If something were to happen to me-"

"You're fine," Tey reached out to pat my arm but paused and touched my fingers with hers instead, "everything is fine. You lost a lot of blood," she assured me when I gave her an outraged look, "not a crazy amount but enough. You're alive aren't you?"

"Barely."

"Don't be so dramatic. Master Maul will be glad to hear you're awake. Do you want to see him?"

I nodded.

"You're sick." Tey joked and laughed, kissing the side of my head before heading towards the door. She shot me a quick thumbs up and side stepped the frame when Maul came into view, he stayed in the doorway for a minute, looking me over before shutting the door and coming closer.

"Hey."

"Hi," I rasped again, picturing a tube being down my throat while I slept, left over ghosts from my admittance to the med check. "Been out there long?"

"Long enough. These kriffing morons don't know fuck all when you ask them anything! I strangled three doctors until I found yours and even then he didn't want to tell me anything. Once I told them we were engaged," Maul laughed mockingly, grinding his teeth at the mere thought of what he went through to get what he wanted, "oh those bastards sang quite the tune."

Engaged?

I swallowed. "You told them you were engaged to a student of the craft? that's bold."

"Oh they don't know that. You're not at the performance center, Y/N. We're in the outer rim, they have the top five staff in any of the galaxies."

"Master I don't have those kind of credits! and Tey-"

"Nonsense," Maul waved his hand before weaving our fingers together on the bed, "It's on me."

The tears welled in my eyes, falling down my cheeks without warrant. I didn't even feel them building and burning until they fell, sniffling haphazardly when Maul sat and brushed them away. 

"Why do you cry?"

"I'm s-sorry."

"For what, my girl?"

"It was a-all my fault. Everything. This," I held up my arms as much as I could, the polka dots of pink and bloodied spots looking more awful than the first time I saw them. "If I hadn't rushed into the building and kicked down the door and thought I could take out that d-droid so easily-"

"No. It's not your fault, that droid shouldn't have been there in the first place. You know that. It wore the bounties puck and we couldn't have known that." Maul explained and explained some more but all I could hear was my own voice in my head, telling me over and over that it was still my idea; still my fault, no matter how many times he told me otherwise.

....

I hated them.

Those ugly, raised and discolored marks that danced up my arms and over my shoulders. Sometimes they ached and itched, a disgusting reminder of my attack. I didn't let anyone see, kept my upper body hidden away at all times now. I cried into every one of my tank tops when I threw them out.

Maul was the only one I let see them and that was only because the doctors advised me not to move them so much, that salving them up before re-wrapping them would be a challenge on my own.  
That I would need the help.

I didn't look at them. Not at first. They hurt and tore if I moved too quickly, Maul had warned me more than once about it but I couldn't help myself. I'd lost my Independence and the smoothness of my arms.

I stepped out of the fresher and right into my underclothes, planning on slipping into Maul's bed to cover up like I had been doing for the last two months. We were still somewhat intimate, I made him turn down the lights any time we did something. I didn't want him to see the devastation of my limbs and I didn't want to see them either. Ugly, gross little lines. Those fucking scars prevented me from letting go as much as I had before with him, not caring whether the lights were on or off, I could care less but now...with them always mocking me, I took to leaving my shirt on even with the lights out.  
Maul understood. He never pressed me or asked me, he just let me do things how I wanted. I could see it in his eyes though that he missed that part of me, missed seeing all of me, missed holding my arms, dancing his fingers over my back.

I missed it too.

Maul was already in bed, the lights low with his holo-pad glowing in his hands as he laid there, shirtless; how I used to be. I tucked into his side, smiling when he scratched my scalp before powering his device down, setting it beside him.

He wiggled us further down into the bed, holding me close, pressing my hand to his chest above his heart before sliding his hand up my covered arm. I could feel his desire to touch my skin again.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"My arms. I know you miss them and so do I but they just so gross looking. They're ugly which makes me u-"

"Don't." Maul pulled me closer, lacing his fingers with mine after chucking me under the chin. "Don't you ever say that. It's not true and you know it."

"It is true! they're fucking ugly and they make me feel unworthy. Of anything. Of my stars, my status, you. I'll never be the same and that pisses me off." I ground my teeth and looked away, tell-tale tears started to prick at my eyes. "I just want to forget them, get out myself even just for a little while and I can't honey, I just can't."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Maul kissed the side of my head, stroking my hair. "I know they bother you but I want you to know that they don't bother me. They're beautiful to me."

"Beautiful?" I snorted. "Yeah right."

"Yes Y/N, beautiful. They make up the person you are now. You're resilient and brave and those markings show that," Maul patted the arm on his chest, giving it a gentle squeeze. "These arms tore apart a droid. These arms embrace me in a way no one else has, I get the privilege to be engrossed with them so yes sweetheart, they are quite beautiful to me."

For the first time...I believed him.

Maul was unique as it is, in personality and in looks. He could care less what I had under my clothes, he admired me for whatever reason and I could see it in the way he looked at me. How he'd reach out absently just to touch me, to feel if I was real. I trusted him without question, my loyalty to him was bound by a tight chord. 

They are quite beautiful to me.

"Would you do me a favor?" I tentatively asked after a while of just laying together.

"Anything my girl."

I watched his face twist with a number of emotions. "Make me forget. Just for the night. These things are always going to be there, it doesn't matter how much I hate them but just take me out of my head about them. Please."

"What do you want me to do?"

....

The blindfold was Maul's idea. It was also his idea to flip my shirt in way that kept my arms covered but exposed my chest and belly to him. I writhed beneath his hands, arching up when I felt his mouth over my throat, nipping at the skin he found.

I whined feeling his hands grope at my flesh, kneading and grabbing at me like I'd float away. I could just imagine the smug look on his face when he grabbed my breasts, mouthing over them with sloppy kisses.

"That's my girl, look at you begging without words," Maul chuckled and gave them a harder squeeze, making me press up into his mouth again. "I do love to hear you but with you looking like this, like you need this, I'll take it. You like your tits played with like this don't you?"

"Y-yes!" I cried and whined when he laughed.

Maul took a big bite on the side of my right breast, pretending to gnaw on me as he kissed his way down my stomach, pushing my legs apart with his as he went. He gave them one last shower of affection, nibbling over my hip before grabbing the hem of my leggings and dragging them agonizingly down my legs.

"Damn sweetheart, these things are fucking soaked. All this for me?"

"Yes...for you."

"For who?"

Even though I was temporarily blind I sat up to give him a face. His voice manifested in my head, tendrils of his Force ease into my ears with one single, powerful word that left me licking my lips.

Master.

"Go on sweet girl, let me hear you say it. Say it out loud and I'll get you off real fucking quick." Maul growled into the inside of my left thigh making it jump under his teeth.

"Please Master. I'll be good I swear."

"Who said anything about being good?"

....

Master kept his promise, humming at his title from my lips to his ears, spreading my legs wide while he busied himself between them with his deft fingers. He touched me everywhere, claiming that first orgasm from his ministrations to coaxing out another soon thereafter. His thumb pressed against my clit as I shouted his name, rolling my hips when I came for him, moaning at the praise and approval Maul was quick to hand out.

I was not expecting him to pull his fingers out, smearing my arousal around my lips before make a rash decision to lightly slap my cunt. I yelped in surprise.  
"Oh. I thought you might enjoy that. I know I did."

I panted and clawed at the bed beneath me, realizing Maul had trance my arms with the Force to keep them in place at my sides. Bastard. "M-more."

"More?" Maul questioned and hovered over me, without seeing him it made me more comfortable to ask, to really ask of him what I needed. "Just how much more do you think you can handle? I'll give you everything I've got sweet thing. Tell me what you want."

I swallowed hard and listened to the switch in his tone. "I want...I want you to use me."

"My girl I-"

"You said whatever I wanted, right?"

"You did, but I just want to make sure I'm hearing you correctly. I've never actually unleashed on anyone despite what you may have heard or have thought about in your drawings," Maul brushed some sweaty pieces of my hair away from my neck, his lips next to my ear. "...are you sure?"

"Yes Master."

He groaned and set about what he had been itching to do, I could see little flashes of it from his mind. Me bent over the controls in the cockpit, his head between my thighs as I held on to the ladder, his mouth devouring every inch of my body. Master had plenty of ideas.

"You use the red, yellow, green system ok? is that ok?"

"Yes Master. Green."

I could feel the attitude in the room shift, Maul became cockier than usual, his magic hold on my wrists ceased. "Remember you asked for this," he nearly chortled, his hand fit around my throat just so. "I'll give you what you want sweet thing. Get up on your knees, chin up with your mouth open."

Those words had never excited me more, the gravel tone of his voice, the tinge of condensation laden in each of them had my thighs sticky all over again. I scrambled on the bed, facing which way he wanted with his pat to my shoulder.

"Good job Y/N. Good job of showing me what a little slut you're going to be for me. You are quiet obedient," he grabbed my chin and jerked me up a little higher, more at the height of his hips. "I can get used to that. Are you going to do as I say?" I nodded. "Smart girl."

I licked my lips when he let me go, excited for what he had planned. I told him to take me out of my head space, let me not think of my hideous arms that he found so pretty. I'd never felt the need or want to be treated this way until I knew I could trust Maul with everything I had. 

"Keep that mouth open. I didn't say close it!"

I waited for fucking minutes, just sitting there on all fours with my mouth waiting for something that would never come. I felt him walk around each side of the bed, he'd touch my hip or grab at my ass or ruffle my hair as he luxuriated my wanton frame.

"You'd make such a good fuck toy, do you know that? I could fuck your throat all night, make you gag and slobber all over me which I think I just might do. Stick out your tongue."

The sound he made should've been absolutely illegal. I squeezed my thighs together and moaned a sound of my own when I showed it to him.

"Do you think you deserve my cock? deserve to taste it, to savor it in your mouth."

"Y-yes Master."

"Yes Master," Maul mocked, teasing the tip of his cock into my mouth, chuckling when I leaned forward to take more of him in. "Of course you do, you swallow me fucking whole. I dream about fucking your face, sweetheart. I love to see it bulge through your throat. What a sight!"

Maul surged forward then, filling me with him. His hands palming the sides then the back of my head, greedily letting me take more and more. "Hah, that's it sweetheart. Get it nice and wet for you. Been thinking about you, more than I think about anything else I-Maker!"

I stunned him, holding myself up with just one hand while I scratched my nails in the tattoos that swirled around his thighs. I raised my arm to hold onto his thick leg but Maul slapped it away instead, grunting at me.

"Did I say you could touch me? I thought you said you were going to be good for me." Master backed away hotly, taking his cock right out of my mouth. I could picture him crossed arms and standing in that way that made my heart race.

"I w-will. Please Master. You can cum in my mouth."

"Oh I can? how sweet you think you can tell me where I'm going to bust my load." he ruffled my hair and I could hear him pad around the side of the bed. His laugh was down right dangerous, illegal to be that deep and full of lust. His thumb found my entrance, fucking his thumb slowly in and out of my pussy as I whined and scratched at the bed. I wanted to see him, to see his face, witness that smirk I'd grown to love.

Maul was on me, tearing the blindfold from my eyes before gripping the back of my hair and hoisting me up to kiss him passionately at an awkward angle while he positioned himself behind me, lining up his cock just so.

"Be good for me, be good for me." He eased his way in, stretching me out inch by inch until his hips hit the back of my own, slotting our legs together, both of letting out held breaths. Maul circled his hips, hitting something a little deeper in my groin while reaching for the set of pillows we slept on, fitting them under my hips before he shoved me down, moaning that he wanted the perfect angle for me.

"You fit me so fucking good Y/N. I can't believe it. Is this what you wanted?"  
"Yes. Green."

"Yes?" Maul stopped.

"Master. Y-yes Master. This is exactly what I wanted, to feel you just like this. Fucking me."

"Oh I'm going to fuck you Y/N, I'm going to fuck your fucking brains out."

....

I lost count how many times Master teased me to my next orgasm, he'd bring me to the very edge of desire and back off, pulling out or just holding himself there inside me, almost giggling when my walls fluttered around him. 

With his arm around my neck, he pulled me back for a messy kiss. All tongue and teeth. "You're going to be the death of me, ya' know that? do you feel how hard you make me?" his hand moved from holding my hip to my lower stomach, groaning explicitly in my ear when he could actually feel his own cock prod there. "You're such a slut for me. I love it. I love you."

"Yes Master! I'm so close please, please m-make me cum again."

"Greedy little slut too. I'm surprised you have anything left," his first two fingers pressed down on my clit, feeling where our bodies joined in and out. "Maybe one left hmm? how about you show your Master just how good you can be huh? hold it until I say, you're going to cum with me. Right with me. Maker that's gonna' feel so fucking good."

Master spit some disgusting and obscene things that he wanted to do to me, to see me do, to watch me do. Even with his powerful tone and handle on my hips as he fucked me down into the bed, the force of him bouncing me back onto his cock hastily. I wanted all of that. Maker I couldn't fucking wait. Dominating my body he pressed harder and harder, pressing his crown of thorns into the sweaty place between my shoulders, mumbling 'mine mine mine' after each and every thrust.

"Come Master. Cum with me. Green green green..."

My arms gave out, too tired to last just a bit longer under Maul's assault. He chuckled evilly and hit a place I didn't even know existed until that second. I screamed into the bed.

"That's it sweetheart, fucking scream for me. Scream for your Master-shit. Now. Now now now!" Master grabbed a firm hold on my shoulder and exploded in both voice and seed. He stayed on top of me, careful of his horns, humming when I tiredly reached behind me to touch his head. 

"You ok back there?"

"I should be asking you that." Maul smirked, kissing the back of my head. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Hell no! that was perfect. You did just what I asked honey. Thank you. I didn't have to think about my arms once, let alone anything else other than more and please." I laid with my back to his chest, fitting myself against his thighs, careful to crush his sac. "I could've taken more honestly."

"More? what else is there? you are just full of secrets, aren't you?" Maul massaged my shoulders, the fabric of my shirt feeling soft in his hands.  
"You didn't beat my ass. I like that."

"Oh really? my my Y/N, you are my kind of woman." 

I rolled over in his arms, looking up at the length of him just laying there, content and with a playful smile over his face. "Thank you. I really mean that Maul. I love you so much."

I was absolutely floored by the tangle of words that fell out of his mouth. "With loyalty, honor and respect; I give myself to you and hope you will do the same."

"Master those are engagement words."

He cupped my jaw and smiled again. "I know."


End file.
